


home

by Emeka



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [6]
Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M, Marriage Promise, Obsessive Behavior, nothing dubious actually happens but fayt's head is in a weird place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Fayt secures himself a home.
Relationships: Roger S. Huxley/Fayt Leingod
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134272
Kudos: 2





	home

“We don’t always have to be in Surferio, do we? Home is wherever we are together.”

Roger agrees.

It appeals to his sense of ‘manliness’ to wander the world in search of adventure. And that’s fine, perfectly fine. There is something in that for Fayt as well; not manliness, exactly, but a sense of vitalization from moving and marking himself in some way on his environment, whether it’s killing a few pesky monsters or helping out an old lady with her shopping. It’s nice to be of use without having the weight of the universe on his shoulders.

It makes things feel like it’s more _them_ , too—he doesn’t mind Roger’s friends or his parents, but they are no substitute for the comrades he has made, that have now all gone their own way again. Roger is the only one he sees regularly now. When they travel together it is a bit like the old times.

For him, it is home.

He could _keep_ it his home…

They settle down at an inn for the night, in the same room like they always do. He can think of a way to make them family forever, but it will be years before they can make it happen. It hadn’t always been a thought of his, only once their group narrowed to the both of them. He’s been nervous about suggesting it. Roger is young but old enough to know the implications of such a thing, and to make his interest in girls known.

“Home is wherever we are together, right?” After bathing for the night they sit together on one of the beds while Fayt meticulously rubs and chafes Roger’s tail into being dry enough to brush out. This is the only time he’s able to be this physically affectionate with him, so he treasures it. It’s a very thick, bushy tail, so once it dries it has a pleasantly plushy feel. “You don’t miss being at your birthplace too much?”

“Nah. Well… every now and then. But it’s fine, when we go back sometimes.” His ears flicker. Fayt wonders whether he looks wistful or not. Sometime in the future maybe they can set up an actual home there, a more permanent base. But he doesn’t really want to until he can think of Roger’s parents as his in-laws. It’s still hard to do that right now, though he’s been trying. Besides Roger, his mother who-knows-where now, and his possible in-laws, he has no other family now.

“We can _always_ be home together,” Fayt says with careful stress. “We can make it that way. I’m… I don’t have any family now, and all our friends have their lives to live.”

Roger turns his head to look at him. His whiskers quiver a little with interest. “Come on, are you saying you’re lonely or somethin’?”

“This isn’t even the world I was born in. Of course I am. Not that I mind being here, but it’s been a matter of constant adjustment. So…”

“So?”

“So marry me when you’re older,” he blurts, and there it is, all laid-out between them. Roger’s eyes widen and his mouth wobbles into a cute ~ shape. The fur on his tail bristles, but it’s so soft after the bath that it just seems to puff up. But it doesn’t try to pull away.

“M-marry? Do you really think you’ll still be lonely when I’m grown-up?”

Fayt nods enthusiastically. “Even if I get to know other people, it won’t be the same as what we all went through. Nobody could easily replace me for you, right? Or replace your parents?”

“Nooo, but… marriage is, you know… you’re not a girl.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that.” But if it did turn out that way, would he mind? He doesn’t think so. Roger is a cute boy. He’ll definitely be a good-looking young man. “Think of it like… a grown-up promise. To be together.”

If he’s rejected, he’s not sure what he’ll do. Will he try again in a few years? Leave it at that? Nothing drastic would come of it, at least not where their relationship is concerned. But he will crumble inside eventually without solid ground to place his foundation on.

“Grown-up, huh…”

“Well, kids don’t get married, of course.”

“Well… welll… if you’re still lonely then… then I guess the thing to do as a man would be to take responsibility for you! Since I’m your friend n’ all.”

Ah, Roger is going to take responsibility for him. How wonderful. He’s turned away from him again but his tail is quivering between his hands. Out of happiness, he assumes. Fayt would like to reach forward and rubs his ears too but this is a momentous occasion so he might be a little nervous as well. There’s plenty of time for that in the years to come.

“I can’t wait to be a real family together.” 

Fayt sleeps better this night than he has for a while. From here they can only grow closer; he cannot conceive of Roger breaking his promise to him. All he has to do is wait. And waiting will be easy with something to look forward to.


End file.
